Business applications are computer programs that are designed to assist in performing one or more business tasks that form part of an overall business process. Before such applications can be written, a business analyst typically studies the business and creates a model of the processes used in the business.
Currently, the processes are documented using a technical drawing program such as Visio® produced by Microsoft Corporation. In particular, the technical drawing program is used to place shapes representing tasks, events, or decision points, and arrows that connect these shapes into a document to produce a flow diagram representing the process. While defining a business process in a technical drawing program is intuitive, it is difficult to access the information contained in the drawing without opening the technical drawing document. In addition, the amount of information about the elements in the process is quite limited.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.